


El Día que Dean traumo a Sam

by SrtaDraconis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, GOOD FATHER JOHN, Human Castiel, M/M, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Sam Winchester, Uncle Bobby, poor sammy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaDraconis/pseuds/SrtaDraconis
Summary: Sam está feliz: finalmente tiene estabilidad, Dean al fin tiene  un amigo y su papá al fin esta enfocado.Hasta que se da cuenta que no es tan perspicaz como  piensa.





	El Día que Dean traumo a Sam

Sam Winchester, de catorce años de edad con un metro 60 de estatura y pelo a la mejilla; siente que finalmente su vida tiene sentido.

O tanto sentido como puede tener teniendo un padre un poquito distraído y atascado en 1970, un hermano cuyo único sitio de socialización es el closet del conserje y un tío, que no es tío pero actúa como tío, de vecino.

Pero el punto es que después de tanto rogar, caras  de cañón y volteo de ojos su padre decidió que sí, sus hijos necesitan una casa con cuartos y una cocina de verdad, y no viajar por todo el país buscando nuevas experiencias. Se puede decir que John, al igual que Sam, solo buscaba algo de sentido después de la muerte de su esposa.

Y llegamos a donde estamos ahora, mitad del año escolar y ambos adolescentes Winchester’s felices de la vida, y es que lo más emociona a Sam es ver a su hermano pasando tiempo con un _amigo_ ,  bromeando y riendo como los adolescentes normales que son.

Hay muchas personas que no se explica cómo Sam, con tanta inteligencia que tiene y con tanta perspicacia con la que siempre se comunica,  no se dio cuenta lo que en realidad ese _amigo_ realmente es para Dean.

Podemos culpar al estupor que da el vivir adecuadamente por primera vez en su vida, podemos culpar su tierna edad y podemos culpar los genes de John.

Podemos culpar a Dean que no fue más obvio( a los ojos de Sam) de su accionar.

Por lo que helo aquí, con la quijada llegando al piso, los ojos como platos y fijado en su sitio porque allí, en el sofá que tanto el disfruta, esta su hermano Dean encima de su _mejor amigo_ Castiel audicionando para una película porno y lo peor es que _no puede dejar de ver_.

-¡Dean!-es posible que exista un Dios allá arriba o un Diablo allá abajo para que en ese momento entrara su padre a la habitación-deja de manosear a tu novio, traumaste a tu hermano.

Hizo falta un revistazo para que Dean entendiera que ya no estaba solo, pobre Castiel, un poco más  rojo y es posible que estalle en llamas.

-Lo siento papá.

Y fue ese día que por primera vez en su vida cuestionó su inteligencia, su padre y tío Bobby regañaron a Dean por “romper  a su hermano” y  Dean  decidió que ya el sofá  no es un buen lugar para pasar el rato con su novio:

\- _Será el asiento trasero del impala entonces._

_-¡Yo me siento allí también!-lloró Sam._

 


End file.
